Tracking an entity, such as an individual, is a task that has varied applications. For example, in a corporate application, it may be necessary for the corporation to know the location of an employee, who travels globally on behalf of the corporation, for business and/or security reasons.
The use of radio frequency identification (RFID) tags is one manner in which an employee's location can be determined. However, RFID tags can be lost and the coverage of the tracking function is only as wide as the area in which RFID tag readers are deployed. This type of tracking approach, as well as other existing approaches, also fails to determine a future location of an entity.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved entity tracking techniques.